


Consent me, Bitch!

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Стайлз с Дереком лежат полуголые в одной постели — и спорят. Насколько хуже может ещё всё стать?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Consent me, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reda_79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consent me, Bitch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138947) by [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Работа написана для de_bingo 2013 на livejournal для Prompt Sex.  
> Посвящается rei17, которая не только развеивает мои сомнения, но и придумала это грандиозное название. You rock, girl!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Огромное спасибо zungenleid за невероятно милый текст и за разрешение его перевести.  
> Переведено а рамках Secret Santa party для reda_79.
> 
> Дорогая reda_79, с Новым годом! Пусть он принесёт тебе так много хорошего, сколько получится объять. И пусть этот текст заставит тебя улыбнуться, как заставил меня :) обнимашки!
> 
> Бета: olya11. И снова огромное спасибо тебе за бетинг!

Отца нет дома, и впервые за несколько месяцев Стайлз ведёт жизнь абсолютно нормального подростка.

Окей, может, не нормального.

А _очень счастливого_.

Ведь он лежит в собственной кровати и обжимается с Дереком Хейлом.

Дереком-у-меня-больше-мускулов-чем-у-Капитана-Америки-Хейлом.

Дереком-я-заберусь-к-тебе-в-спальню-когда-на-тебе-только-пижамные-штаны-Хейлом.

— Надеюсь, я не под кайфом, — выдавливает из себя Стайлз, когда пальцы Дерека впиваются в его плечи. — И надеюсь, ты не под кайфом. Знаешь, было бы очень неприятно, если бы ты в самый разгар проснулся и останов…

— Стайлз…

Рычание Дерека обволакивает его и пробуждает в животе ощущения, которые лучше всего описывают слова _горячо_ и _ещёещёещё_.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся, то это была неправильная тактика, — выдыхает Стайлз. Его губы сами собой растягиваются в широкой, наверное совершенно идиотской улыбке. — Очень, очень неправильная.

— Я заметил.

Лицо Дерека всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его — иначе Стайлз вряд ли бы разглядел едва заметную улыбку.

Большими, прекрасными глазами Дерек смотрит вниз на Стайлза. Стайлзу знаком разный их цвет: когда он впервые увидел, как зверь прорывается сквозь кожу Дерека, они светились страшной ледяной голубизной; а ещё был светлый цвет человеческих глаз, который менялся при солнечном свете от серого до расцвеченного янтарными крапинками зелёного — так же непредсказуемо и внезапно, как всё, что делал Дерек. И, конечно, кроваво-красный пожар, когда Дерек превращался в супероборотня, только Стайлз не хочет об этом думать: в конце концов, в большинстве случаев этот красный означает, что кто-то загремит в больницу и прольёт кровь на асфальт масляными лужами.

Чувствительный укус над ключицей пугает его.

— Эй, — окликает он и, вытягивая руки, действительно хочет немного отодвинуть Дерека, но под пальцами оказывается хаос из серой, облегающей ткани свитера и напряжённых мускулов, и внезапно он уже и не особо торопится. — Т-ты чего?

— Если бы тебя ещё дальше унесло, мне пришлось бы тебя с Луны доставать, — бурчит Дерек.

Не знай Стайлз его так хорошо, он сказал бы, что голос Дерека звучит смущённо… Что, конечно, полнейший бред, поэтому Стайлз списывает эту мысль на всю ту кровь, которой сейчас не хватает его мозгу, и нетерпеливо тянет Дерека за свитер.

— Меньше разговоров, больше… всего другого, — требует он, и да, он бывал и красноречивее, но восемьдесят килограммов мускулистого, крышесносно привлекательного оборотня очень осложняют мыслительный процесс.

— Я могу и остановиться, — угрожает Дерек. Стайлз чувствует, как жёсткая щетина царапает висок, когда Дерек неожиданно прикусывает его ухо.

Стайлз вздрагивает, его бёдра толкаются вверх, вжимаются в пах Дерека и… _вау_.

Это что-то новое.

Новое и абсолютно охрененное.

— Остановиться? — переспрашивает Стайлз, и его голос дрожит, совсем чуть-чуть, пока он пытается незаметно ещё сильнее прижаться к Дереку. — Ну конечно. Останавливайся, без проблем. Правда, сомневаюсь, что появляться на людях с таким стояком — хорошая идея. За рулём будет мешать, наверное.

Дерек застывает, его рука остаётся лежать где-то на животе Стайлза, и, о чёрт, похоже, он всё испортил. Он и его длинный язык…

Внезапно рука двигается дальше, проходится по завязкам его штанов — а потом колено Дерека упирается в пах Стайлза, и да, допустим, он видит несколько звёздочек — но только совсем мелких, на границе поля зрения, — которые танцуют вокруг лица Дерека.

Стайлз чувствует поцелуй на губах, но он слишком размяк, чтобы открыть рот, и язык Дерека снова возвращается к его уху и шее.

Очень чувствительной шее.

Стайлз _пищит_. По-другому этот звук не назовешь.

— Ах, не… не надо там, ладно? Щекотно! — бормочет он и изо всех сил пытается отвернуться. Он краснеет как помидор. Боже, ну почему он такой беспомощный и неуклюжий, ну кто, скажите пожалуйста, боится щекотки на шее и кто говорит такое в лицо оборотню?

Дерек смотрит на него с непонятным выражением лица.

— Ладно, — медленно говорит он, немного отодвигается и проводит ладонями по плечам и ключицам Стайлза.

Стайлз распахивает глаза.

— Это точно… ничего? — спрашивает он, затаив дыхание, и теперь Дерек наконец останавливается, чтобы приподняться и нависнуть над ним, как большая хищная птица. Он всё ещё полностью одет, ух ты, что Стайлз может-то вообще?

— Что это за вопрос? — хмуро бурчит Дерек.

— Ну, я имею в виду… — Он был бы счастлив заткнуться, но его тело вибрирует, как скрипичная струна, и если он эту энергию куда-нибудь не перенаправит, всё закончится куда быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось. — В смысле, я имею в виду, я знаю кое-что об оборотнях, и что они… ну, одержимы шеями людей, это не такая уж и тайна, да?

— Стайлз… — Дерек закрывает глаза и вздыхает, но едва заметная улыбка прячется в уголках его губ. — Я немного… занят, так что перейди уже наконец к делу. Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Или я ничего не гарантирую.

Голос Дерека становится всё глубже, и Стайлз с трудом разбирает слова в непрерывном рычании. Его обдаёт жаром, и, вау, пижамные штаны вообще ничего не делают, чтобы как-то поддержать его в этой сложной ситуации. А на Дереке всё ещё свитер, брюки и, вероятно, даже ботинки. Предатели, все они.

— Стайлз…

— Да-да, — торопливо откликается Стайлз и с трудом отводит взгляд от торса Дерека. О чём они только что говорили? А, да.

— Я… Я всего лишь хочу знать, точно ли это для тебя нормально. Ну… Если я говорю нет?

Дерек тут же меняет положение. Он полностью выпрямляется, убирает руки с тела Стайлза — а Стайлз хотел, вообще-то, с точностью до наоборот и теперь не может сдержать тихого хныканья. Но увидев внезапно окаменевшее лицо Дерека, Стайлз закашливается и, несмотря на явную выпуклость в паху, садится, как будто сейчас получит задание по математике. Ух ты. Неэротические мысли его ещё никогда не посещали.

Дерек выглядит так, словно сейчас взорвётся.

— Я не монстр, Стайлз! — шипит он тихо и зло.

— Что? — Теперь он совсем запутался. — Я… Я же этого и не говорил! Но я же знаю, что с шеей оборотней связывают... особые отношения?

— Ну и что?!

Дерек кричит ему прямо в лицо, так что Стайлз вздрагивает и невольно вжимается в подушку.

— Я… Я же хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — пищит Стайлз, беспомощный и полностью сбитый с толку. Теперь-то что он сделал не так?

— Но тебе-то не будет, или как?

Эти слова падают, как удар молота, и внезапно становится нереально тихо, как будто вся та кровь, шум которой Стайлз только что слышал в собственных ушах, уползла вглубь тела и дрожит себе там от страха.

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — говорит он наконец, потому что Дерек сидит на его кровати, как огромный чёрный булыжник, яростно сверкает глазами, и Стайлз знает, что ничего не вытянет из этого скрытного идиота, если не сделает первый шаг.

Он уже собирается открыть рот, чтобы сделать этот первый шаг, но Дерек ласково берёт его лицо в ладони — и они так приятно холодят его горящие щёки.

— Я не понимаю, что _ты_ имеешь в виду, — тихо отвечает Дерек, и его большие пальцы выводят круги под глазами Стайлза. — Ты… Конечно, ты можешь сказать нет. В любой момент. Я бы… — Что-то красное вспыхивает на миг в его глазах, тёплое яркое пламя, какой контраст с диким хищником, который обычно сидит там внутри. — Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно.

В голове Стайлза вспыхивают воспоминания, как Дерек впечатывает его в школьные шкафчики, и он с трудом удерживается от ухмылки. Похоже, с Дереком происходит то же самое, потому что он немного смущенно улыбается.

— По крайней мере, в постели, — добавляет он.

— Окей, — говорит Стайлз. — Это… э-э-э успокаивает, и здорово, что мы об этом поговорили, даже если я не понял, с чего вдруг ты поднял эту тему…

И снова старое доброе застывшее Дерек-Хейл-лицо, Стайлз почти успел по нему соскучиться за те две миллисекунды, что его не было.

— Я поднял эту тему, — говорит Дерек медленно, так, будто считает Стайлза нереально тупым, — потому что ты… ты… аргх!

Стайлз уже собирается приколоться, правда, у него на языке вертится как минимум с десяток хороших шуток, но внезапно рот Дерека впивается в его и гасит их все.

Стайлз стонет — может быть, чуть громче, чем необходимо, но сейчас у него наконец-то появилась такая возможность, и уж перед Дереком он хочет устроить грандиозное шоу. Конечно, это было бы проще сделать, если бы Дерек наконец снял свитер. Или штаны.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Стайлз, ещё раз. Вот это, то, что между нами… У нас может получиться, только если ты будешь мне доверять.

— Я тебе доверяю, — тут же выпаливает Стайлз, и говорит чистую правду. Он глуповато ухмыляется, когда осознаёт, как пылко у него получилось, но это ничто по сравнению с недоуменным выражением лица Дерека.

— Это… это… хорошо, — запинаясь, резюмирует тот, и тогда Стайлз — просто потому что может — вжимает колено в жар между ногами Дерека, и голова Стайлза готова взорваться из-за удивлённого приглушённого стона, который служит ему наградой. Может быть, обойдётся без катастрофы, думает он, однако в этот момент Дерек опрокидывает его на кровать, садится ему на ноги и пригвождает к разворошенной простыне.

— Не думай, что ты так легко уйдёшь от темы, — ворчит Дерек, оставляет поцелуй на щеке Стайлза и серьёзно на него смотрит. — О чём ты вообще думаешь, если не собираешься говорить нет? Обычно ты вроде не настолько идиот.

— Ну спасибо, — немного обиженно отвечает Стайлз и для полного счастья краснеет как рак. Он отводит взгляд, но Дерек чуть сильнее прижимает его запястья, не настолько, чтобы причинить боль, но и не настолько, чтобы его можно было игнорировать.

— Ладно, ладно, руки мне не сломай, альфа-самец! Это… Я никогда… В смысле…

Дерек наклоняет голову набок. Конечно же, из всех людей в Бикон Хиллс Стайлз должен наткнуться именно на Дерека Хейла — наверное, единственного, кто не знает, что Стайлз девственник. Разве они не могут определять такое по запаху, эти оборотни?

Стайлз закрывает глаза и решается.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты заканчивал, понятно? — с досадой признаётся он. — Со всем. Со всем здесь. Со… мной. Ну и я подумал, что…

— Ты подумал, что лучше я буду делать всё, как хочу, и о тебе вообще не думать?

— …ну когда ты так говоришь, это звучит на редкость тупо.

— Потому что так оно и есть, — рычит Дерек, и ему хватает наглости щёлкнуть Стайлза по лбу.

— Ладно, хватит. Нет ничего менее сексуального и эротичного.

— Уверен?

Дерек насмешливо улыбается, ложится на него всем телом, играет мускулами на руках — и, блин, Стайлз безнадёжно на него запал.

— Ты понял, о чём я, — нетерпеливо говорит он, и Дерек смеётся.

Он смеётся.

Настоящий, нормальный, не полурычащий смех.

— Здорово, что тебе так весело, правда. Я сейчас чувствую себя таким желанным, просто игнорируй меннпффф!

Дерек прерывает его поцелуем и языком, которым вылизывает его рот и крадёт дыхание. Стайлз никогда больше не будет держать язык за зубами — никогда в жизни, если его так будут затыкать, хм…

Дерек самоуверенно ухмыляется, и наконец-то его руки возвращаются на тело Стайлза, на его живот, медленно двигаются вниз, через тонкую ткань сжимают там, где Стайлзу они сейчас больше всего нужны.

— Не останавливайся, — тяжело дыша, просит он.

— И не собирался. Если только ты не скажешь нет.

— Если только я не скажу нет, — соглашается Стайлз настолько серьёзно, насколько ему позволяет внутренняя дрожь. — Договорились.

— Хорошо.

Дерек смеётся, развязывает завязки на штанах Стайлза и мучительно медленно стягивает их, прохладный воздух ласкает разгорячённую кожу, и боже, Стайлз поверить в это не может, но Дерек всё ещё одет, он…

Внизу хлопает входная дверь.

— Стайлз! Я дома! Ты где?


End file.
